


Baby let the Good Times Roll

by phlebotinxm



Series: Fitzsimmons AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy Era AU, Academy Fitzsimmons, Dry Humping, F/M, Happy Ending, Jemma gets some much needed time for herself, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seriously it's just sex, jealous jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: Jemma sighed, turning in her bed for the third time in 5 minutes. Sparing a glance at the bedside table, she huffed once more. It was past 2 in the morning, and there was no way for her to go to sleep without addressing the ache in her lower belly.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Fitzsimmons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Baby let the Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> I... have absolutely no excuses for this. I wrote this in 2 hours, it's unbeta'd, english isn't my first language and I hope you'll enjoy this filthy one shot, I guess...? haha 
> 
> don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it in the comments! xx

Jemma sighed, turning in her bed for the third time in 5 minutes. Sparing a glance at the bedside table, she huffed once more. It was past 2 in the morning, and there was no way for her to go to sleep without addressing the ache in her lower belly.

It was all Fitz’s fault. His and his adorable curls’ fault, really. All it took for her to get to this state was for him to admit that he had a date, and the weird tingling sensation in her lower belly had started. At first it had felt like a knot, something that made her stomach lurch and her breath quicken, but then she’d seen him in his ridiculous fitted jeans and blue shirt that made his eyes pop. His curls even looked tamed, which had been the last straw. Jemma had realized, as she stood there and encouraged her best friend to go and have a great night, that she was jealous. Surely, it was all due to the fact that it had been months since she’d last went on a date, and she was jealous of the fact that Fitz got to do so, while she stayed home and sulked. 

There was however no way to ignore the deep  _ want _ inside of her, a feeling that hadn’t disappeared in the hours following Fitz’s departure. She’d felt her pussy clench the moment she’d laid eyes on him and his casual outfit --it was rare, to see him wear something else than a tie for once, but she’d encouraged him to go more casual for his date-- and the way his lean body filled his clothes better than she could have imagined. She blamed it on the fact that she hadn’t had sex in a while, but it was still extremely infuirating. It was also the reason why she found herself tossing and turning in her bed, the heat in her belly too pressing to ignore. 

Jemma spared a glance at her bedside table. She had a small vibrator in there, and she knew it would take mere seconds for her to get off if she pressed it right against her clit. It somehow felt wrong, and Jemma felt sick with the mere idea of having an orgasm thinking about her best friend. But at the same time, she couldn’t stop thinking about Fitz when he’d gotten out of his dorm. When did he start growing a 5 o’clock shadow that was way too attractive for Jemma’s sake? When did his ass get so perky, and his eyes so  _ blue _ ? 

With another sigh, Jemma turned around, letting out a whimper of surprise when her thighs rubbed together and made sparks shoot up her spine. She didn’t remember being this turned on before, especially not without doing anything to herself. Yet the reality was there, and Jemma was horny for her best friend. 

It took her four more minutes --four minutes and thirty two seconds, to be exact-- to give up, and push a pillow down her body and between her legs. It felt like an eternity since she’d gotten off that way, but it was also one of her favorites. Toys were nice for quick orgasms, but pillows or other edges dragged her pleasure until she was dizzy with it. And somehow, tonight it felt like a punition for the intrusive thought she had about blue eyes and incredibly pasty skin behind her eyelids. 

Luckily for her precipitation, Jemma didn’t sleep with much besides a tank top and panties. There were times back in her childhood home where she slept in nothing but panties, enjoying the drag of the sheets against her chest, but she’d always felt a little uneasy not covering herself in the dorms. She was lucky enough being one of the youngest graduates and having her room for herself, but she wasn’t about to push her luck still. Tonight however, as she arranged the pillow between her legs like she wanted it, she took off her tank top and let her breasts tighten against the cool air of the room. Her breasts weren’t that sensitive, something that she mourned a little when she realized it. If there was something she liked about her body and made her feel powerful and sexy, it was her breasts. But no matter what, she liked having them played with, and when it didn’t send sparkles down her spine like anything else between her legs could, it still felt incredibly arousing to have strong hands cupping and playing with them. Cupping her breasts in her hands as she rolled her hips up, Jemma let out a sigh of contempt. She usually liked to be on top of the pillow whenever she did that, but tonight was about taking her sweet time. Her legs framed the pillow perfectly, and the soft pressure between her legs felt nice against the fabric of her panties. 

Closing her eyes, Jemma imagined different fingers framing her breasts. She’d often seen Fitz’s gaze fall on them when he thought she didn’t notice, and it never failed to make a small part of her relish in glee. Fitz was different than any other men --he was more intelligent, he was also more respectful no matter the situation and he always made sure she never felt excluded from the male dominant lab-- but sometimes, like when it came to her boobs, he was just like any other. Not that Jemma would complain about it, obviously. His eyes never made her uncomfortable and simply stroked her ego whenever she felt like she was too young or too “english” for any of the men at the Academy. 

Eventually, Jemma focused on Fitz’s hands. She’d always been fascinated by them, their small calluses and the firmness of his grip whenever he shook her hand. She was a girl in a vastly male environment, which meant that many of them acted like she was a small fragile thing. Fitz never did, and it included his handshakes. Letting out a small groan of content, Jemma pictured Fitz’s long fingers as she played with her nipples a little. She imagined what it would feel like for them to cup her breasts, for him to look down at them in the same wonder he did whenever she wore a revealing blouse. Would he want to put his mouth on them? Jemma’s hips snapped up at the thought, and she let out a moan. Her panties were already soaked, clinging to her skin and dragging against all of her most sensitive bits. 

She imagined how it would feel like to have Fitz with her, in her bed. How it would feel like to feel his breath against her jaw, her neck, her mouth as he kissed her. Would he be a shy kisser, or would he be passionate and dominating? Would he make her moan just from his kisses and the feeling of his mouth on her? Jemma let go of her breasts to push her hands against the pillow, pressing it against her more firmly. Her hips were rolling freely now, and soft pants of breath slipped past her semi open lips. In her fantasies, Fitz always took his sweet time making her squirm with desire. His clever fingers caressed his skin, took their sweet time teasing her nipples and caressing her belly before diving between her thighs. 

Now, Jemma was tired of pretending her clit didn’t feel left out whenever her boyfriends pushed their fingers inside of her directly. She always had to encourage them to spend some more time teasing her before anything else, and in her dream, Fitz knew  _ exactly _ what made her squirm. His fingers would be firm but gentle against her bundle of nerves, which made her blood feel like molten lava at the mere idea. He’d use her slick to make his movements easier, and Jemma knew he wouldn’t need any lube with the state of her underwear, most likely dripping on the pillow as well. 

Dream Fitz didn’t rush her, and no matter how unrealistic she made him, Jemma was content to keep on going with her fantasy. In her dream, Fitz would prop her legs open on his hip, giving him room to work on her pussy as she worked herself on the pillow. It gave him a better access to her clit, and the little tendrils of pleasure that cursed through her body as she rolled her hips even harder made her head spin. 

Jemma had always been fascinated by sex. She liked to feel good, she liked to feel her partners feel good and most importantly she liked the intimacy of the moment. She’d once watched Milton pound into her in the mirror beside his bed, his movement quick and uncoordinated as his muscles moved under his skin, and was pretty much convinced that the sight alone was what had pushed her over the edge. And as she rolled over on her knees, trapping the pillow under her to be able to move more freely, she wondered how Fitz would look like during sex. Would he furrow his brow in concentration as he pounded into her? Would he prefer to stay on his wrists or forearms to be able to kiss her, or would he push his face against her neck and nip at the skin there? Jemma moaned, rolling her hips in tight little circles. Would Fitz like her on top? Would he frame her hips with his hands to encourage her movements, or would he press a hand between their bodies to tease her? Would he moan, or would he simply bite his lips in pleasure? 

With a sharp movement of her hips, Jemma realized she was much closer to her release than she’d initially thought. Her pussy clenched at the idea, and her head fell back against her chest as she pushed her hands against the mattress to give herself some leverage. The position was a little tiring for her thighs, but she’d gladly welcome the burn on the next day if it meant getting off right now. She could already feel that her orgasm would be explosive. And as she bent down, her mind took her right back towards her favorite fantasy. Her imaginary Fitz was now pushing back against her, fucking up inside of her as he let out small puffs of air that made her skin tingle at the sensation. Jemma imagined him looking up at her, incapable of deciding upon whether he wanted to watch her or her breasts as it bounced in front of him, and she let out another moan. Balancing her weight on one hand, she reached out for her nipple once more, finding it hard under her fingertips. She liked the weight of her boob in her hand, and Jemma didn’t need much more to stumble upon the edge and come. Her clit felt like it was on fire as she continued riding the pillow, her pussy clenching and unclenching around nothing as she climaxed hard. 

It felt good, liberating even, but also not  _ enough _ . 

Her mind immediately sent her back to the real Fitz, who was probably having a lovely time on his date tonight. Jemma hated herself for wondering if he was going to go home with her tonight, and if  _ she _ would be the one getting to ride his dick to oblivion. 

As she sighed, Jemma opened her eyes, that she didn’t even remember closing in the first place. And when she did so, she immediately realized that she was not alone in the room. 

“Fitz?!” she exclaimed, her brain barely computing what was happening. Did her fantasy do something to her brain, and was she hallucinating her best friend now? “What are you… Why are you here?” 

She idly realized that she was naked, save for her (drenched) panties, and still straddling her pillow. Fitz didn’t seem to know where to look, his eyes falling on her naked breasts and body before snapping up, then towards the wall and back on her again. He looked as red as the walls of the common kitchen, and Jemma immediately noticed the erection tenting the front of his pants. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. 

“I wanted to come see you,” Fitz eventually croaked. “My date… It didn’t go well. I wanted to… wanted to talk to you,” he emphasized as he threw his hands up, looking everywhere but back at her. “I didn’t know… I shouldn’t have used my spare key, I know…” 

“Fitz.” 

Jemma’s voice was definitely rough, most definitely because of the amazing orgasm she’d just had. Fitz seemed to realize it too, and Jemma could almost see his dick twitch in his pants. 

“Fitz, I--”

“Why did you scream my name when you came?” 

Of the both of them, Fitz seemed the most surprised by the question he’d just asked out loud. An expression of pure surprise crossed his face, as if he’d just been betrayed by his mouth. Jemma had no answer to that, no answer that wouldn’t aggravate the situation they were in at least. 

“Do you want me to answer that,” she eventually said, taking a deep breath for courage, “or do you wanna come join me in bed?” 

Of all the years they’d spent side by side at the Academy, Jemma had never seen Fitz react that fast. His mouth was on hers in seconds, and as he pushed the pillow she’d just spent a much needed time with, Jemma realized that maybe real-Fitz wasn’t that bad, either. 

  
  



End file.
